


so you like to watch, huh?

by yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Camming, Loki's a camboy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Voyeurism, don't really need a lot of tags for this one lol, interesting usernames abound, they're of age btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Camboy Loki gets caught going at it for his side hustle by his uber hot dorm mate.





	so you like to watch, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh my god they were roommates" honestly.

He had a strict “do not show any faces” rule, and he stuck to it pretty well. There were only a few times the pale college boy had almost slipped up when lost in the throes of passion that he had almost revealed his identity. If anyone had seen his face, there was that slight chance that they would recognize one skinny, tall, and deathly pale Loki Laufeyson skewering himself on a huge neon pink dildo. Or perhaps tugging thick anal beads out of his ass, one by one. That, or maybe he was fucking a small onnahole with his moderately sized cock. Loki knew that cam boys who showed their faces got more money, but he kept it interesting enough that he made a pretty sizeable income off of it- it did, after all, give him money for things outside of school. 

 

The biggest and most risky thing he had to deal with (besides the fact that he was on a full ride and anything less than impeccable grades and  _ extracurriculars _ would get him kicked out of university) was Thor. 

 

Thor Odinson was literally a golden child, and not only did he actually make good grades, he was actually a really good roommate. Kind, considerate, and very genuinely happy, he wasn’t a bad person to dorm with.

 

Oh, except for Loki’s side hustling was something the pale kid did  _ not _ want to have to explain to his hot roommate. Oh, did that get mentioned? That Thor’s literally one of the fucking hottest guys in all of existence? Yeah, there’s that too. 

 

Anyways-

 

Loki was going to town on his favored neon pink dildo, doing his viewers a favor and lifting his huge, nondescript navy hoodie up to reveal his perky pink nipples as he bounced up and down, letting out little high-pitched squeals of pleasure. His viewers didn’t need to know that the hoodie was actually  _ Thor’s _ , but Loki had stolen it the first night they had dormed together, and Thor had just let him. The blond, on the other hand, didn’t need to know  _ what _ Loki did in it in the brunet’s private time. 

 

But it turns out, fate likes to twist things up and Loki only realized Thor was standing in the doorway of their dorm, mouth dropped open when he had opened his eyes to look down at the computer screen, the webcam picking up a pair of thick, strong thighs in basketball shorts behind him. 

 

Instantly, he froze, turning with his hands still holding up the bunched up hoodie. Thor’s eyes were sliding all over his body, from the way Loki’s ass stuck out slightly, to the way his little toes were scrunched up beneath his folded legs. 

 

_ Dongslinger78_0: who’s that behind you, sweetheart?  _

 

_ thotty_hottie_: who’s that?!?!!?  _

 

_ Kingsmash92: don’t stop bouncing on that dildo, baby! Give us all a show!  _

 

Thor’s mouth opened and Loki cut him off. 

 

“So you like to watch, huh?” He drawled, trying to play it off, knowing this could work in his favor slightly. There was, after all, a massive tent in Thor’s shorts. Loki began to lift himself up and down, tilting his head slightly as he nodded at the still open door behind Thor. The other closed it slowly, dropping his gym bag to the floor. Quickly, Loki muted the stream and beckoned Thor closer. 

 

“I’ll let you fuck me.” He said, and he saw how dumbstruck the proposal had the blond. 

 

_ Hunter80_boy: where’s the sound, sweetie? _

 

Thor nodded and crawled onto the bed, grabbing at Loki instantly. The smaller let out a little noise as the dildo base was taken into Thor’s hand, the other experimentally moving it in out and of him. 

 

“You can’t show your face, and you can’t say my name.” Loki instructed quickly. “Call me ‘baby’ or ‘sweetie’ or ‘princess’ if you have to call me at all.” 

 

“‘Princess’?” Thor asked, looking up with an amused look on his face that was removed when Loki glared down at him. 

 

“Just take off your pants.” Said the brunet, switching them around and angling his webcam to focus on Thor’s hard cock which sprang out from behind his scrunched down underwear and shorts. He unmuted and let the lower portion of his face be shown. “We’re having a guest join us.” 

 

The chat blew up suddenly, excited to see their beloved cam boy working with a real cock to play with that wasn’t his own or a dildo. Loki angled the cam again, and locked eyes with Thor as he sucked the tip into his mouth, slurping on it loudly. Thor let out a shuddering gasp, his head dropping back with a low groan that made Loki’s asshole clench in excitement. Loki knew for a fact that his head skills were amazing (he hadn’t had any complaints so far), as evidenced by how quickly Thor’s hand wove in his hair, pulling him up. 

 

“I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.” The blond’s voice was deeper than before, filled with lust, and Loki shivered, opting to grab his bottle of lube that he kept out during camming sessions, and gave the thick, shiny cock an even coating of it. Thor’s hands were guiding him by his asscheeks to settle down on his dick, and Loki did so with minimal difficult. “Oh fuck- princess-” 

 

The smaller boy let out a high pitched noise, and stilled for a moment to adjust the camera angle again, which got a wonderful shot of his cheeks spread around the massive girth Thor had to offer. 

 

_ Mature_bi_bear: that’s it,  baby boy! Take that cock like the slut you are!  _

 

_ Spacecowboy203: that cock is dreamy _

 

The pale boy began to move, and worked up a great rhythm, bouncing on Thor’s cock, who was groaning lowly and cursing under his breath as Loki worked his hips. Every once in a while, Loki would slowly rise up, and let Thor’s cock pop out, before reaching back to grab it and push it back inside his tight hole. Thor’s hand came up and around his neck, forcing his head down, smashing their lips together in a hot, sloppy kiss. 

 

“Mmmphf-” 

 

“Fuck-”

Thor was holding his hips again, and thrusting up into him, making Loki let out a loud cry he hadn’t meant to make. 

 

_ Balls_ahoy: god, i love seeing tight boy pussy getting pounded the way it should  _

 

_ Cummies_4_daddy: i’ll pay triple what i’ve been paying if you keep fucking this guy each time, princess  _

 

Loki heard the ding noises of more and more tips being poured into his online tip jar, and that spurred him on to let out louder noises, and a genuine gasp of pleasure and surprise erupted from him when Thor latched onto one of his nipples. 

 

“Oh, fuck, baby-” Thor growled. ‘Fuck’ was all the blond seemed capable of, his hand coming to wrap around Loki’s cock, jerking him off roughly. The other hand on his hip let go to smack his ass firmly, and again, the brunet let out another gasp, moaning quietly as he neared his orgasm. 

 

“Cum for me, princess.” Thor commanded, and Loki looked down to see stormy blue eyes focused on his face. How could he ignore his hot as fuck roommate telling him to cum when he said it like that? 

 

His back arched slightly, a whine falling from his lips, deep groans from beneath him as he pumped his cum onto Thor’s shirt (which was slightly sweaty, Loki noticed- oh, he did just come back from the gym). Thor grabbed his hips roughly, using him much like Loki would abuse his onnahole and began to fuck him hard and quick. 

 

_ Diamondhardcock: give it to him, daddy!  _

 

_ Brokebackbareback67: use that little sluthole _

 

More tips chimed as Thor came inside of Loki, letting out a bellowing groan as he pumped him full of his cum, and Loki let out another whine at how tightly his asscheeks were being grabbed. 

 

They slumped back against the wall, and Thor brought Loki’s face up, kissing him softly, deepening it. 

 

A few more chimes let Loki know his viewers appreciated the show. He got off of Thor, and pushed his ass towards the cam, spreading his cheeks and pushing out a string of cum, and more frantic chimes let him know that little detail was definitely liked. As usual, he turned around and showed his lips, which he pursed and blew a kiss to the cam, before shutting it off. Loki made sure to leave his tip jar open for another thirty minutes, which had a picture of his erect cock displayed, letting his viewers show their appreciation beyond the show. With his laptop securely closed, he looked at Thor, who was looking dazed. 

 

“So...” He said awkwardly, getting the blond’s attention. “Promise you won’t tell anyone about this?” 

 

Thor looked at him, and lopsided grin formed on his blissed-out face. 

 

“Only if you let me join in.” He answered cheekily. Loki bit his lower lip, looking like he was thinking. 

 

“Hmmm... I think I can swing that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and succinct PWP. It's finished and there will NOT be any continutation, so please don't ask me. Lowkey this is for nykvos because I've been egged on on twitter.


End file.
